Time to Say Goodbye
by D1G1T4L hikari
Summary: Drew has to part with his Butterfree so his Butterfree will mate, although things complicate as his Pokemon is reluctant to. May comes and witnesses Drew's heart break over the loss of his friend. Slight Contestshipping


**Time to Say Goodbye**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**One-shot Slight Contestshipping**

* * *

_I close my eyes_

_And I can see_

_The day we met_

_Just one moment and I knew_

_You're my best friend_

_'Do anything_

_For you_

_We've gone so far_

_And done so much_

_And I feel_

_Like we've always been together_

_Right by my side_

_Through thick and thin_

_You're the part of my life_

_I'll always remember_

A young boy with emerald green hair was lying unconscious on a pile of leaves. A small trickle of blood was falling from his right temple as he shivered in the cold. His majestic dragon Pokemon, Flygon, who was lying right next to the boy, was sharing the same pain. The young girl took a small towel, drenched it with icy water, and tried to clean up the boy's wound. He flinched as she initially touched it and his body shook with each passing moment. He tried to say something, scream even, although the muscles in his mouth would not allow him to say anything.

The girl with deep brown hair cleaned the open scar on his leg and immediately took off her bandana. She tied her bandana around his leg because the few, remaining bandages were going to be used to help his head injury. The girl swiftly tied the white bandage around his head and hoped he would get better.

"Drew… what happened?" she said softly.

"St…st…stun…spore…" he managed to mumble out.

"I'm right here… and I'm not leaving…" she said softly.

--

**The Next Morning**

The green haired boy sat up, but his whole body was still stiff from the stun spore. He tried to move his jaw, and finally, the numbness was slowing leaving him. The girl was sleeping right next to him, holding tightly onto his body.

"May…" he said finally.

"Drew!" May shouted as she suddenly awoke. "Hey…how are you feeling?"

"Like crap," he answered painfully in return. "Have you seen Butterfree?"

"Your Butterfree has been in that tree all day. Care to tell me what happened to you and your Flygon?" May asked.

"Not really," Drew answered in return.

"Hey! I saved your ass from that fall and you would've bled to death if it weren't for me! I think I deserve some answers."

"Fine…"

**-Flashback-**

"Butterfree, go find a mate," Drew said irritably.

"Pureee! Puree, free!" Butterfree shouted in return. _No freakin way! I don't want to leave._

"Solidad said that we should let our Butterfrees out to mate, otherwise you and your type will die out. She already released hers, and it was one of the most painful experiences she went through."

"Butterfree, Puree, Pureh, Pureee!" _There are a million other Butterfree out there. Let them do the mating. I want to battle and become the strongest I can be!_

Drew stepped onto his Flygon and his Butterfree followed immediately after him. The spirit of the desert flew around through different terrains and maneuvers, although the bug Pokemon would not relent. Drew and Flygon were hovering a few feet from the edge of the cliff and that was the official Butterfree mating zone. Drew's Butterfree shook its head and held tightly onto his sleeve.

"Butterfree! Go!" Drew shouted through restrained tears. "You think this is easy for me?!"

"Pureeeeeee! Puh-ree!" _Then let's just get out of here!_

"You are my best friend, Butterfree. I don't want you to live in the life of 'what could have been.' I want you to be happy," Drew said softly.

Suddenly, a large amount of female Butterfree appeared out of nowhere and charged straight for Drew, Flygon, and his Butterfree. The boy's eyes grew wide as the massive amount came trying to do the courtship dance.

"All right, you should have no problem finding someone!" Drew shouted. "Flygon, let's go!"

"Puree!" _Stop! _

The many flapping wings grew too close to Drew and spores fell off them. Stun spores poured onto Drew like falling drops of rain. He could no longer feel his own hand and his body grew stiff and sore. Flygon also experienced this as its mighty wings stopped flapping and the two began to plummet down towards the bottom of the cliff. Butterfree shouted in vain as the many female Butterfree crowded his way to getting back to his master.

Drew fell like a rock towards the bottom of the jagged rocks with his Flygon. He slammed his head against a rock and he felt another stone, scar his leg. He felt the icy cold waves of seawater rush against him and he tried to hold onto his Flygon, hoping they would not get separated. He wished that he the stun spore would wear off so he could grab his Pokeballs and get Masquerain, Absol, or Roselia to help, although he could barely move his nose. He knew that if he fell beneath the surface of the water, he would never be able to come back up for air.

"Drew!" a distant voice shouted.

May was riding on a hot air balloon and saw the young boy, violently hitting the rocks because of the dangerous waves. She lowered the hot air balloon and tried to scoop him up. After much effort, she and her Pokemon were able to pull him onto the balloon and leave to safety.

**-End Flashback-**

"Oh…Wow… Like trainer like Pokemon. Butterfree had a mob of females after him?" May asked exasperated.

"Excuse me? Are you saying-" Drew started.

"Oh…" May interjected. "Poor Butterfree. But Drew, if Butterfree doesn't want to leave you, then why don't you just let him stay with you?" May asked "I mean, I'm not complaining, because your Butterfree has always beat my Beautifly in_ every_ contest," May mumbled softly.

"Butterfree is a strong member of my team, and I don't want him to leave. But I want him to have a family," Drew said finally. "May…if Butterfree leaves… I will be torn, but I know that it must be done."

May looked back at the dark tree Butterfree was sitting in and she could see that other female Butterfree were starting to crowd around it. Each and every one of the female Butterfrees were doing a courtship dance, although Drew's Butterfree simply did not return the favor. Drew stared at his Butterfree with sadness in his eyes and he looked down at his sleeping Flygon.

"I need to talk to Butterfree…" Drew said.

The boy tried to get up, but the stun spore was still messing with his body and he stumbled a few times. May quickly tried to catch him, although he held his hand back. He wanted to show Butterfree that he was serious. He used all the willpower and strength he could muster as he stood up and took a step with each foot. His Butterfree looked happy that his trainer was okay, and immediately flew down and sat on Drew's shoulder.

"Butterfree… Please I'm begging you. Find a mate…" Drew managed to say.

"Freeee, Puree." _Please Drew. I want to stay with you._

Drew brought his stiff hand up and slapped his Butterfree's face. May heard it and immediately ran up towards them. His Butterfree's cheek grew slightly red, although Drew's eyes did not back down. Butterfree did not even allow a tear out of his eyes' although all he wanted to do was cry. Drew then brought his Butterfree close to him and hugged it tightly. Then Butterfree hugged him back.

"I want you to be more than a good soldier in battle," Drew said softly. "I want you to raise the strongest Caterpies to turn into the mightiest Butterfrees."

"Puree…" _I know you want the best for me…but-_

"Everyone has to say goodbye sooner or later," Drew said with a tear escaping his eye. "But I love you Butterfree… And I will make sure that we meet again one day."

_The time has come_

_It's for the best I know it_

_Who would've guessed that you and I..._

_Somehow, someday_

_We'd have to say goodbye_

_You've helped me find_

_The strength inside_

_And the courage_

_To make my dreams come true_

_How will I find_

_Another friend_

_Like you_

"Pureee, puree." _Okay… Goodbye._

The handsome Butterfree parted from Drew's safe and secure hands as he flew back and found a slender and attractive female Butterfree and returned the courtship dance. May looked happily at the two Butterfrees as the two flew off into the sunset. Drew saw them leave trails of glitter like he had taught his Butterfree to do in contests and tears started to pour from his eyes. The boy could not hold it any longer.

"May…I don't want you to see me like this…" Drew murmured through his tears.

"You need a friend now more than ever," May stubbornly added.

"I never though I would have to say goodbye… But now I've stopped being the childish kid I am. I am happy for Butterfree…" Drew said. "But…but… I just can't stop the tears from my eyes."

"Drew…" May said softly.

"I can't… I don't know why… I just can't."

"Drew, you've just lost one of your best friends. It's okay to cry once in a while. Especially at times like these."

"I'm not supposed to. I'd rather bleed than cry, but…"

"You can't hold this in you forever. Butterfree is gone, and if you don't cry, I'm going to hit you so hard, you'll have to cry."

"Thanks May…"

_Two of a kind_

_That's what we are_

_And it seemed_

_Like we were always winning_

_But as our team_

_Is torn apart_

_I wish we could go_

_Back to the beginning_

_The time has come_

_It's for the best I know it_

_Who could've guessed that you and I..._

_Somehow, some way_

_We'd have to say goodbye_

Drew fell down onto the soft, lush grass. His feet could no longer hold him and the effects of the stun spore were starting to go into effect again. He held May close to him and cried into her shoulder. He knew that it should've been the other way around, although he couldn't stop it this time. Soon enough, he felt May embracing him back and tears fell onto his skin from her beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Things will get better… I know it," May added softly.

He kissed her hand and the two coordinators held each other tightly until the night passed and the morning came. Drew felt like he was in an endless pit of darkness, although with May…things didn't seem so bad after all. He looked toward the future with a bright hope, knowing he would see Butterfree again someday.

"Thank you May…"

**Somehow today...**

**...we have to say goodbye**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I did this after I revisited the episode where Ash allowed his Butterfree to mate. I thought maybe Drew should go through a similar experience except his Butterfree would have a more difficult time to leave his side. Anyway, this isn't really a Contestshipping fic, although I kind of wished that they should make an episode like this xD just so May and Drew would hug and to show some more emotional aspects to the world of Pokemon.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed another one of my oneshots and I hope to write some more after I get out of this writer's block. SO REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! thanks!


End file.
